The flame sword
by ring o fire
Summary: Why cant I live a normal life I mean come on Im a normal boy... I thought...


THE FLAME SWORD

I dropped the bow as I ran from the furious monster. Your probably wondering how I, a simple school student got stuck in this mess and if you're not quit reading right now I don't know what this scroll could do to nonbelievers. Ok now where was I? OH YA! It was just a simple day in my class, as usual my home room teacher was arguing away about something I didn't even see, well that's usual because things don't grab my attention unless it's an insult aimed towards me, to a book I've read. But anyways before I lose my focus, my teacher suddenly stopped in his tracks, sat back in his office chair and suddenly behind him I see a small sized, imp looking creature with the sharpest teeth I have ever seen. After that the door flew open and the creature sprinted out with the most "That-was-my-payback!" look I have ever seen. As he left he waved his finger at me as symbolizing that he wanted me to follow. I shot up from my desk with binder in hand and ran out the door as I ran out I saw many puzzled faces with heads turned. Class had already started so I didn't have to worry about dodging people. I pulled a mechanical pencil out of my binder and gripped it as it were a dagger. I started clicking out lead as I gained some speed behind the creature. From what I could see it had gray horns, a long devilish looking tail, and long red legs that matched the color of the rest of it. I ran as fast as I could. I jumped, and as an old matrix movie it felt like everything slowed down, I slashed. The creature slowed to a stopped, turned around and made a high pitched hiss that could shatter glass. I suddenly felt that the pencil was heavier I looked down to notice that the pencil was no longer a simple writing tool but an actual dagger that for some reason had blood dripping from the tip. I glared back at the monster to notice I had cut its tail off. I threw the dagger to the ground mumbling under my breath "wake up wake this is all just a crazy dream!" I looked back up to see I had still been standing in the empty hall way. I was very curious about why the hall was still empty even after something letting out a hideous hiss like that. Once I stopped wondering what had just happened I looked around to notice every bit of evidence that I had just cut off a ticked off demon things tail right after it hissed at me was gone. Even worse was I looked down to see that the dagger was gone…. Nothing but an indentation in the ground standing before me. I started to freak out but then as usual I started to think the indentation in the ground came from natural causes I mean these people carry heavy books around. I turned around and walk backed to class, I suddenly ran straight into my homeroom teacher. Oh this couldn't be good. "JONATHAN DETENTION! TOMMORROW AFTER SCHOOL! NOW GET TO CLASS!" after that even the demon creature sounded better than detention. But after that I noticed something different about my teacher. He wasn't my teacher at all. He had nothing in common with my homeroom teacher. Different hair, different eyes, even different skin color. He was a white, blonde, with green eyes. But the thing that freaked me out the most was how he knew who I was. What happened to my old teacher and most importantly what the heck just happened in the hall? Why was there no evidence of an angry demon trying to kill me? Then I started to think about it… is this just a coincidence or will something bigger and stronger come to get me. I tried not to think about it but as you could guess it was hard.

After yesterday things went from bad to worse: My grades fell, I got into fights (that's a first), Oh and did I forget to mention: THE GIGANTIC DEMON OWL THAT BLEW A HUGE HOLE IN THE CAFETERIA ROOF? Ok let me explain… It was lunch time our teacher took us to the cafeteria I grabbed my food and sat at a table. Lincoln being the smart alec he is wondered why I didn't come to the booth and said the absolute weirdest thing you do not want to hear from a guy when you are one: Baby come back! I turned and said: I don't want to deal with you boyfriends crap today. No Lincolns not gay but he has his friend who got held back know he's someone who knows WAAAAAY too much about girls. I picked up a fork and started eating my potatoes when suddenly BOOM! All I could see at the moment were giant golden talons the size of my entire body. But the only thing I was thinking at the moment was: HOLY CRAP RUN! I ran out of the cafeteria door to see several people who looked like knights with blow darts come at me. "Oh come on really? What Did I do to make you guys mad?" they looked at me and said "tup ruoy sdnah Pu! Oh great don't tell me there's aliens, GIANT DEMON BIRDS! , and guys who just barge into a class saying there my teacher. But all of a sudden I don't know if I got hit by a dart or what but I started feeling woozy all I remember is seeing the knights get closer, and closer then I blacked out and trust me it was not fun. A few moments later I woke up to find myself dressed up like a gladiator in the middle of a ring with cheering people all around me "Oh this is just perfect" I mumbled under my breath. I stood up and leaned against a nearby pillar trying to find out what was going on but with my luck I didn't have time to think all of a sudden I hear "RELEASE THE BEAST!" The good thing was they spoke English. The bad thing was I was about to become demon food for a not so happy, giant lizard! I turned around to see my friend Jordan screaming "TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!" I shook my hands in the air yelling "JORDAN HELP ME!" and just like she only heard me say her name she replied as a simply as possible: "Oh hi Jon what're you doing down there? My eyes widened in surprise to the question "NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS JUST HELP ME BEFORE THAT "THING" GETS OUT!" And as her friend wasn't about to get killed she said in a cheery tone: "Okay!" she stood up, turned around and walked up to a guard. I could see her talking then she held out a box. The guard took the box, opened it, nodded, and then opened the gate. She walked through the gate I tried to see where she went but as usual the coliseum had walls. I fended of the demon until Jordan got into the arena. By the time I turned around she was already standing next to me waiting for an answer to why I was there. "So do you want to get out of here?" she said without a care in the world "um ya now would be good time to get out of…. Um where are we?" "In a coliseum silly what's it looks like?" I started wondering if I had a better chance with the monster. I dropped my sword next to my feet creating a small cloud of dust; it was then that I had an idea, could this monster be blinded? I stood there waiting for the beast to charge me but nothing happened it just stood there growling at me switching its glare between me and Jordan. It was then when I decided to strike. I ran as fast as I could to the beast and kicked the ground! It just seemed to get madder. I looked over my shoulder to Jordan "um a little help?" "Ok… but you'll need to seriously train after we escape" I didn't know what she meant but I didn't have time to ask. I ran behind a pillar for protection. She raised a hand, closed her eyes, and then suddenly all I see is a bright flash of light suddenly the beast fell to its knees. My eyes widened "what did you just do?" "Duh it's called magic" she replied. "Well ya I know that but what kind of magic?" "I'll explain everything once we get out of here" she replied. She slowly balled her hand up into a fist but not because of anger. Then suddenly the eight foot monster turned into a tiny two foot pet. I stepped away from the pillar and slowly approached the little creature. I put out my hand as I approached it at first sight it seemed completely harmless but then again don't judge a book by its cover or creature or whatever the heck that was. At first it sniffed my hand then it snapped at me! My first response was what I always did with creatures that big "no! Bad whatever you are you do not do that!" It growled at me then ran off to Jordan. It didn't seem angry around her. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder from here on out. I ran to the sword and picked it up "hey Jon?" "Ya Jordan?" "I think you forgot the big wooden gate" "nope I'm on it". I charged the gate with sword in hand making several large gashes in the wood until it finally broke from loss of support. "Come on Jordan!" "Ok" She created a disk of solid air underneath her feet and floated above the coliseum "oh come on YOUR WASTING PRECIOUS TIME!" I yelled "well who am I to stop a boy's love of brute force? "Will you just help me!" "Ok! Don't be so pushy" she hovered down to my height and I jumped onto the disc. We flew over to a nearby cave we landed in the cave and sat on some rocks.

I sat down and caught my breath. "Ok you do the speaky speaky thing where you tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" "Ok ok calm down I will tell you about everything you don't understand. Ok?" "Everything?" ok then…. What color would there be if you mixed orange and purple together?" "Anything about this world!" my eyes moved repeatedly from side. "Um I knew that just making sure you were listening." "You're the one who should be listening!" "Ok ok continue." "Ok first question" she said "ok where am I?" "This strange place is one of the many areas in the galaxy." She said. "Ok next question" I said as I clapped my hands together. But before I could say my question Jordan blurted out" Do that again!" "Do what again?" I said "that thing with your hands" she said. I didn't know what she was talking about so I clapped my hands together once more to see a spark of light come from them. Then an idea came to me. Maybe I can use alchemy! I got onto my knees and said "Jordan what are you thinking of at the moment?" "That coliseum. Why? I clapped my hands together and thought of the coliseum then slammed my hands into the ground. A large flash of light went off from where my hands were. After I could see again I looked at the ground to see a mini replica of that coliseum made of the stone floor. Jordan stared at me with wide eyes "could it be? Could you be one of the last alchemists? "Do that again!" she said "I need to see if it's true. Try something more challenging like a spear. I stood up walked over to a smooth wall, clapped and slammed my hands against it then slowly pulled back with the spear slowly forming as I pulled away from the wall. Once the spear formed completely I dropped it to the ground creating a loud "THUD" sound. She picked up the spear and pointed the tip towards me "Defend yourself!" she said as she moved her arm back getting ready to throw the spear. I clapped and threw my hands to the ground thinking of a shield at the moment "please don't fail me now" I said as I pulled up as quickly as I could. I held out the shield! Right about then the spear stabbed into the shield. I slid back a little bit from the strength of the spear. I guess you could call it recoil. I threw my shield to the ground "what was that for?" I yelled. "To test your alchemy and your reflexes and you passed!" "I'm lucky I'm not dead!" I yelled. "Look at the bright side, at least you're **not** dead" she said. I took a deep breath of relief "true" "ok is there anything else?" I asked. "Yes" she said. I rolled my eyes "I saw that one coming" I mumbled "ok now you should have a symbol of an A written in old English somewhere on your body. I looked around and found an A on my left hand "is this it?" I asked. She looked very closely at the mark. She licked her thumb then rubbed the mark with it. "That's marker" she said as she showed the black smudged thumb. "Oh ya I did that in school yesterday." "OH YA! I have this mark on my shoulder." I turned around and showed her the mark on the back of my shoulder. "Use alchemy" she said. "Um ok" I said. I created an H. "my god" "what?" "It's true, you're one of the final alchemists" she said. "Because I made an H?" I asked. She smacked me in the back of the head "No! The mark of the alchemist glows when they use alchemy" she said. "Oh, well we know I can form stuff with rock or whatever this is." "Stone" she replied. "What? I thought caves were made from granite." I said "NO stone is coming" "stone who's stone" I asked. "Stone is one of the other beasts from the stadium" "why don't you stop it?" I asked. "I used too much energy on that last attack" she said. Of course. "Does that thing have any weaknesses?" I asked. "Yes it has a diamond shaped weakness on its head!" she said. "How do you know so much about these things!" "The people like Earth chocolate" she smiled. "Um ok… well Ill continue my questions later but now! Do you have a piece of string?" "Ya why?" "Don't ask just give me the string please!" I answered. I put my hand on the wall and made 3 arrows and a bow without a string. "Oh that's what the string is for." She said. "Yep, and I have 3 tries or we're lizard lunch, so hope I can shoot a bow & arrow!" I tied the string on the ends of the bow and picked up an arrow. I pulled the arrow back and aimed for the creatures' weakness. I paused and said "wait monster with diamond weak spot, bow and arrow. Where have I seen this before? I pulled the arrow back and aimed again. I fired and the arrow hit it in the eye, the beast let out a terrible growl and charged. Now that you're all caught up I can continue. "JORDAN GIVE ME A PIECE OF STEEL QUICK!" she handed me a piece of steel; I put the steel on the ground, clapped my hands together, and pulled a katana from the steel. "Ok Jordan I'm going to need you to trust me right now. Ok?" she nodded her head which I took as a signal to go. I grasped the katana and charged at the beast. I slashed the sword but the beast grabbed the blade with its teeth. I kept hold of the sword and punched the beast in the in the nose repeatedly. Suddenly I felt a rush of wind go past me. I looked to the right of me to see an arrow piercing into to the weak spot of the beast. Its eyes went ghost white as it rolled onto its back making a thunderous "boom". I pulled the sword from its mouth and turned around to see Jordan lowering the bow. "Warnings are good sometimes too you know?" I looked at all the things I formed with my alchemy and thought: Jon the alchemist! That sounds cool! "Ya it kind of does sound cool." Said Jordan. "What you can read minds too?" "No you also said it." I took the katana and stabbed stone in the weak spot to make sure it stayed dead. I turned back to Jordan and asked "where's the other end of this cave lead to?" But before she had a chance to answer she was stopped by the sound of someone clapping. I turned around to see a tall man with black hair and an eye patch, "you've killed my pet. Not bad." "Who are you?" I asked, "I'm one of you" he answered as he removed the glove on his right hand revealing a Black "A". "Now drop your weapons and get on your knees." he ordered, I dropped to my knees and clapped my hands together and slammed them to the ground, A huge wall shot up from the ground completely separating me and Jordan from the mysterious man. I shot up to my feet, turned around and yelled the first thing that came to mind "RUN!", We started sprinting towards the other end of the cave. After about a minute of running I saw the light, no not that light, then I started seeing little huts made of stones. "That the village?" I asked, Jordan nodded her head as we slowed to a fast walking.


End file.
